Beyond the Spotlight
by jellybean96
Summary: Collection of one-shots within the Hollywood!AU I created.
1. Baby's First Fireworks

**Hey babes! So, I've decided to create a little series of one-shots, revolving within the Hollywood!AU I created not long ago. If you haven't read those stories first, I would highly recommend it because they're really great. It's not completely necessary because these little stories are more just about expanding on things that were touched upon in the previous two stories that I just really wanted to write because I love this little universe.**

 **No promises about how often I'll update or how many of these I'll write. I already have a couple of ideas, so I'm working on those. But I do plan on writing as many little one-shots that I can come up with for this thing. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, I know I may be a little biased because I gave birth to her and everything, but I'm pretty sure our daughter is the cutest kid on the face of the planet," Skye says with a smile as she snaps a couple photos of Jessica, the three month old little girl lying on her back on the living room floor. She's dressed in a red sundress with blue trim at the top and white anchors covering the entirety of it, with a blue and white striped diaper cover and matching hat. "This outfit is absolutely perfect on her, mainly because it's the Fourth of July and the colors totally work. Where did we get it again?" she asks her husband.

"I don't even remember," he admits, sliding his phone into the pocket of his navy swim trunks. "We've gotten so many gifts for Jess since we found out about her; I can't keep track of all of them anymore."

She nods. "True, neither can I. Though I'm pretty sure it's not from my parents or Jemma, they would have been talking about it constantly and bugging me to find out when we'd be putting her in it."

Grant chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right." He takes a deep breath. "So, are you ready for the party?"

"Yep," she says, popping the 'p'. She stands up straight and smiles at her husband, putting her hands on her hips. "I am so very ready to show off this body to anyone who wants to admire it."

"So long as that's all they do," Grant remarks. "Because I am the only one who is actually allowed to do something to your body after admiring it."

"You certainly are," she says with a cheeky smile. She rises up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Can you get Jess in the car while I go and grab the last of the stuff?"

Grant nods his head. "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome." Skye smiles and turns to make her way towards their room.

Grant bends down and lifts Jessica off of the carpet, holding her comfortably against his chest. "Are you ready to go to the party, angel?" he asks his daughter, gently rocking her. "You're gonna get to see all of your honorary aunts and uncles there. And I'm sure they're all going to fawn all over you, because you are completely adorable. Though you won't remember a single second of it." He laughs quietly at the blank look on Jessica's face. "We better get you in that car before mommy is done."

Adjusting the baby slightly in his arms he grabs the car keys and slides on his flip flops before making his way out of the house and towards the car.

.

.

.

Pulling up to the front of the house, Grant shifts the gear up into park and then shuts off the engine. He lets out a breath and looks over at his wife. "We're here." He glances through the rear view mirror at his daughter. "Looks like Jessie's asleep now."

"Trip says we can just go straight through the house to the backyard," Skye tells her husband. "If you grab the diaper bag I'll grab the kid."

Grant nods. "Sounds good." He climbs out of the car and opens the back door, grabbing the diaper bag off the floor of the car and sliding it up onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Skye slides her phone back into the back pocket of her denim jeans and then climbs out of the car as well. She opens the door right next to her and reaches inside to grab the baby sling and wrap it around her body.

She then reaches back inside to lift her daughter out of the car seat, the three month old stirring a little as she's shifted.

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl," Skye whispers as she gets Jessica situated comfortable in the sling. She takes a deep breath. "Now, shall we go see if Uncle Trip knows how to throw a decent party?" she asks rhetorically as she makes her way around the car to join Grant.

"She still asleep?" Grant asks his wife, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

Skye nods. "Yeah. Thank goodness. We do not need a cranky baby right now."

Grant shakes his head. "No we do not." He removes his arm from around her waist to grab her hand instead, lacing their fingers together, and guide her towards the front entrance of Trip's house.

They quickly make their way up the porch step and into the house, and then through to the backyard, being greeted by the sight of a large group of people all gathered together. There's a table off to one end with different foods and drinks, and a couple of speakers set up in the corners of the yard, playing upbeat, yet not too crazy, music.

"Well this looks like a lot of fun," Skye comments.

"It certainly does," Grant agrees. "Trip sure knows how to throw a party."

"Thank you very much," Trip says with a smile on his face as he makes his way across the yard towards them. "First time doing a party for the Fourth, wanted to make it extra special."

"Well let's hope you achieve that," Skye says.

"Yes, let's. I'm really happy you guys could make it, by the way. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why not?" Skye asks.

"You just had a baby three months ago," Trip remarks. "I thought you'd want to stay at home and stuff."

Skye scoffs quietly. "Please. Just because I had a baby three months ago does not mean I'm going to stop going out in public. If anything, I'm just going to go out more so I can show off my baby. Speaking of which, look how cute she is." She pulls down the edge of the wrap to show off a still sleeping Jessica.

"Yes, I know how cute she is," Trip says with a smile, leaning forward slightly anyways to get a look at the baby. He glances up at the man next to him. "Grant won't stop posting pictures of her on his Instagram."

"Hey, I can't help it if I've got the cutest kid on the planet," Grant counters with a smile.

"You most certainly do," Jemma says with a wide smile as she approaches Skye and Grant. "My goddaughter is the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Now let me at her."

"She's still sleeping right now," Skye tells her best friend, adjusting the baby slightly. "But as soon as she wakes up you can hold her. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jemma says.

"Jemma! Come over here."

Jemma sighs. "I better go and see what Fitz wants."

Skye nods. "Yes, you go do that. And Grant and I are going to find some place to sit down."

Jemma gives Skye a quick hug and then places a kiss to Jessica's forehead before moving back across the lawn towards her boyfriend.

"I'll leave you guys to it, then," Trip says. "Go mingle, get to know people, eat some food, and have fun." He smiles at them and then turns around to make his way to another small group of people.

"Okay, let's go find us some chairs," Skye speaks up as she begins walking across the yard, Grant following right behind her.

They greet different people as they walk, a few of them Skye recognizes from the movie she worked on with Trip.

Most of the people gush over her baby, commenting on how cute she is and asking how much she loves being a mom.

She just smiles and nods, desperately wanting to find a place to sit down but not wanting to be too rude to anyone.

"Grant, I found a couple of chairs," she says with a pleased smile on her face when she spots two lawn chairs sitting near the edge of the in-ground pool.

"Nice job," he says back, setting the diaper bag down by one of the chairs and kicking his shoes off just underneath of it. He sits down on the chair and looks up at her. "You gonna sit?"

She nods. "Yeah. But will you take Jess for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He sits up more in the chair and holds his arms out, cradling a still sleeping Jessica against him once Skye pulls the three month old out of the wrap. He carefully adjusts her so she's lying on one arm, nestled up against his body. He adjusts the hat on her head and then leans back in the chair.

Skye lets out a content sigh and smiles as she pulls off her denim shorts and navy tank top to reveal her patriotic bikini; thinly striped red and white bottoms and a blue top with white polka dots. "That is so much better."

"Girl, you are so brave."

Skye turns her head and smiles at Mack, brushing some hair out of her face. "What do you mean?"

"Wearing a bathing suit like that only three months after having a baby," he clarifies. "Elena wouldn't even touch a bathing suit for the first year after each kid. And even now she still will only wear a one piece. It's still a pretty rare occurrence, though."

"I'm not one to be ashamed of what I've got," Skye tells her friend. "I worked hard growing a human inside of me and then pushed her out of my body as well. Any weight or stretch marks I have gained is very well earned on my part, I'd say."

Mack shakes his head. "I'm not saying it isn't. Just that I know plenty of women who wouldn't be caught dead in a suit like that after having a baby."

"Well I for one think she looks great," Grant speaks up with a smile from his chair.

Skye smiles as she rolls her eyes. "You just like the fact that my boobs are bigger and on display for you."

Grant nods his head. "That is a plus, yes. But I just mean in general that you look really good."

She smiles at him. "Thank you. And if you took your shirt off you'd look really good too."

"Alright, I think that's enough for me," Mack remarks, a small hint of a smile on his face. "Last thing I need to witness is the two of you making bedroom eyes at each other the rest of the night."

"I'm not gonna apologize for thinking my husband is attractive," Skye says with a small smile.

"Oh hey, look who's awake now," Grant speaks up as he adjusts Jessica so she's sitting up against him with her back. "Hey, angel," he says to his daughter with a smile.

Skye sits down on the edge of the other chair and smiles at her daughter as well. "Hey there, my sweet girl. Did you have a good nap? I'm sure you did. And look who's here, it's your Uncle Mack."

Mack smiles down at the baby. "Hey, kiddo. Happy Fourth."

"Do you want to hold her?" Grant asks the other man.

"I'd love to," Mack replies.

"Actually," Skye speaks up. "I promised Jemma she could hold the baby first. Sorry, Mack."

He shrugs. "It's fine."

"But I should probably feed Jess before I hand her off to anyone anyways," Skye remarks, noticing the way Jessica's lips are puckering and her head is turning to the side.

"Right," Grant says with a nod, carefully handing Jessica back over to her mother.

"Hi, sweet girl," she says to the baby, smiling when Jessica turns her face towards her breast and nuzzles against her. "I know, baby girl. Just hold on a second." She looks up at Grant. "Babe, can you undo the tie on my suit for me, please?" She turns slightly so her back is mostly to him.

"Yeah, sure." He leans forward and gently pulls at the tires of her bikini top.

"I should probably go check on my kids," Mack comments as Skye settles herself back in the chair, holding Jessica against her.

Skye smiles up at her friend. "Find us later, though," Skye says, pulling down her bikini top just enough for Jessica to latch on. "You can hold Jess after she's been fed and Jemma has held her."

Mack nods. "Sounds good. I'll see you guys." He gives them a small smile and wave before turning around and making his way to find his children.

"She doing alright?" Grant asks his wife, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable.

Skye glances down at the nursing baby and runs a finger gently down her cheek. "She's doing alright. Our little angel is just eating away without a care in the world."

"Oh to be a baby," Grant says, letting out a sigh. "All she has to do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom in her diaper; everything else is done for her by one of us. She really is living the perfect life."

Skye just laughs quietly and shakes her head, leaning back further in her chair and closes her eyes to relax a bit as her daughter continues to nurse.

.

.

.

"Oh, she's so precious."

"I like to think so too," Jemma says to the grinning woman next to her. "She's my goddaughter. Been best friends with her mum since elementary school."

"That's great. What's her name?"

"Jessica Katherine."

"That's a lovely name."

Jemma nods. "It is, yes." She looks down at the wide-awake baby and gently bounces her. "Can you say hi to the nice ladies, Jessica?"

Jessica just stares up at Jemma with her big brown eyes, never once breaking contact with the British woman.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

Jemma turns her head to see Fitz approaching her, a relieved look on his face. "Hello, darling," she says to him with a smile.

"Hi. I turned around and you disappeared," he remarks, stopping at her side.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just wanted to come over here and show Jessica off to these nice women."

"Isn't it usually the parents' job to show off the kid?" Fitz asks her curiously.

"Well, seeing as how I'm her godmother, I took it upon myself to show her off a bit. Skye won't mind, I promise you. She was very grateful when I took Jessica off her hands for a little while after she was done feeding and burping her."

"I'm sure she was," Fitz says with a small nod. He looks down at Jessica and smiles. "Hey there, monkey." He reaches out and grabs one of her tiny fists and shakes it. "Are you having any fun so far? Not that you really know what fun is yet since you're still so small."

"It really is a bit of shame that she's not old enough to enjoy the holidays in their fullest capacity yet," Jemma comments, gently rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Next year should be more fun, though," Fitz replies. "She'll be a year old by the next Fourth of July. That should be more exciting for her. And her parents."

Jemma smiles down at the baby and nods. "Yes indeed."

.

.

.

"Jemma, come here real quick." Skye waves her friend over to them, ever so slightly adjusting a sleeping Jessica against her chest.

"You called?" Jemma says when she reaches them.

"I need you to take a picture for us," Skye says. "Grant, hand me my phone. It's in one of the inside pockets of the diaper bag."

"Of course," Jemma says with a smile. "I'd love to. A family photo, I presume?"

Skye nods. "Yeah. Jess is dead asleep right now but I really want to get a picture. This is one of our first big family outgoings since she was born. Gotta commemorate every moment in her life that we possibly can, even if she won't remember it."

Jemma nods. "Sounds like very solid logic to me." She takes the phone from Grant. "Thank you." She pulls up the camera and centers the small family in the screen; Grant has his arm wrapped around the back of Skye's chair, her head resting on his shoulder while one of her arms is holding Jessica against her chest and her other hand is resting comfortably on Grant's thigh. "Say cheese," Jemma instructs.

Grant and Skye both smile and Jemma snaps the photo.

"Oh, that's very cute," she says, quickly reviewing the image before handing the phone over to her best friend.

"Thank you, Jemma, you are the best." Skye smiles up at her friend.

"Yes, so I've heard before. And aren't you a little worried that Jessica will wake up from the noise of the fireworks?" Jemma asks.

Skye shakes her head. "Nah. She seems to be pretty deep asleep right now, which I think she inherited from me, so hopefully we'll be okay."

"Well I hope that she stays asleep for you as well," Jemma tells her friend. "I should be getting back to Fitz now before the show starts, but I'll call you later."

Skye nods. "Yeah. See ya."

Jemma gives them a smile and a small wave and then turns around to make her way back to her boyfriend.

"That's a great picture," Grant speaks up, leaning over just a bit more so he can see the photo.

Skye smiles. "It certainly is." She turns her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Grant smiles, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her closer. "I love you too."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


	2. Never Getting Tired of This

**Hey babes! Happy Mother's Day to all you mother's (and mother type figures) out there in the world. You're all amazing.**

 **And so, because today is Mother's Day, I got inspired to write. I literally wrote this in one day, today, and now I'm posting it. It's pretty rare for me to do something like, write and post in the same day, so you're welcome. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Carefully extracting himself from his wife's tight hold around him, Grant quietly stands up from the bed and shuffles across the hardwood floor towards the door, letting out a yawn as he goes.

Pulling open the door, he steps out into the hall, making sure to close it behind him, and then moves towards his eldest daughter's bedroom.

Wrapping on the wooden door twice, he slowly pushes it open and peers inside to find Jessica sitting up awake in her bed, a book lying open in her lap.

"What are you doing awake already, angel?" he asks, grabbing the nine year old's attention.

Jessica looks over at him and smiles. "I set my alarm. I knew you were gonna come get me 'cause you did last year too. And the year before that."

Grant smiles. "Alright. Go wake up your sister while I get your brother and then meet me down in the kitchen."

"Okay, dad."

Grant moves out of the bedroom and across the hall to his son's room, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Andy," he speaks up as he approaches the bed, kneeling down next to it. "Andy, it's to get up, bud."

The six year old slowly cracks an eye open. "Dad?"

Grant smiles. "Hey, bud. Do you want to help me and your sisters make a special breakfast for mom?"

Andy nods his head. "Yeah."

"Well then you better get out of bed. Come on." He reaches out and pulls the blankets off of Andy's body and lifts the boy out of the bed as he stands up.

Setting Andy's feet on the floor, he shuffles the boy out of the room and then down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Okay," he says, clapping his hands together once, "all children are present and accounted for. So I say we get started on making mom her annual Mother's Day breakfast in bed."

"Daddy," Izabel speaks up, leaning out of Jessica's arms and reaching for him.

He smiles at his youngest. "Hey, Iz." He pulls her into his arms and plants a kiss to her cheek before adjusting her on his hip. He takes a deep breath and looks at his kids. "So, what should we make her?" he asks.

"Pancakes," Jessica answers with a smile. "Always pancakes."

"And bacon," Andy pipes in. "Mom loves bacon."

Grant smiles and nods. "That she does."

"Let me get your sister some food, while you two let the dogs out and refill their bowls, and then we will get started on mom's breakfast." He moves over to the table and sets Izabel down in one of the chairs and then crosses to the cabinets to grab a bowl and the box of cheerios.

Once the toddler is settled, he moves back to the counters and stove top, waiting for his two oldest children to finish up with the dogs.

"Are you two ready to make mom a super delicious breakfast?" he asks when they join him in the kitchen again.

"Yeah!" they shout together.

Grant laughs quietly. "Alright, let's get to work, then."

.

.

.

"Okay, you three go in and surprise mommy," Grant says to his kids. "I'll wait right here with the food and bring it in after you wake her up."

Jessica nods her head in understanding and then grabs hold of Izzy's hand. "Got it. Come on, guys." She reaches up and slowly turns the knob of the bedroom door, pushing it open as she looks inside, seeing her mom still lying in the bed under the blankets.

She pushes the door open the rest of the way and then the three kids run inside the room.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they all shout as they jump up onto the bed, Jessica helping Izabel up onto the bed before pulling herself onto the mattress.

Skye smiles as she struggles to pull herself into a seated position because of the three kids climbing all over her.

"Good morning," she says with a small laugh, reaching out and grabbing Izabel by the waist to pull the three year old into her lap.

"Mommy!" the young girl exclaims, throwing her arms around Skye's neck to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I love you too, my little rainbow baby." She plants multiple kisses to the toddler's face.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom," Jessica says with a smile, flopping herself down next to Skye.

"Yeah, happy Mother's Day," Andy says as well, sitting down on Skye's other side.

"Thank you." She takes a quick look around the bedroom. "Where's your dad?"

"Right here," Grant speaks up as he steps into the room, carrying the tray of food in his hands. He leans down to press a kiss to Skye's lips. "Happy Mother's Day, honey. I love you so much."

She smiles against his lips. "Thanks, babe. I love you too." She takes a deep breath when Grant pulls away and sets the tray down in her lap. "Ooh, this all looks amazing. Who made this for me?"

"We did," Andy tells her excitedly.

"You did?"

Andy nods. "Uh-huh. But dad helped."

"And Izzy drew you a picture," Jessica speaks up, grabbing a folded sheet of paper off the tray and handing it to Skye.

"Oh, this is so beautiful. Thanks Iz, I love it."

Izabel just smiles up at her.

She sets the picture on the nightstand and then turns her attention back to her family. "So, what's our plan for the day?" she asks as she grabs a strip of bacon and takes a bite from it. "I assume the kids have eaten already," she directs to her husband.

Grant nods. "Iz had some Cheerios and the rest of us ate while we cooked."

Skye smiles. "Excellent."

"And as for our plans," Grant continues with a smile, "we're going to do what we do every year on Mother's Day; cuddle up together in bed and just spend time together."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," she replies. She looks at her other two kids and gestures for them to scoot closer. "Come here and cuddle with mama," she says, placing a kiss to each child's head, letting out a deep, content sigh as she leans back against the headboard and pulls the tray of food just a little bit closer.

.

.

.

Unlocking her cell phone, Skye goes straight into Instagram, hits the new photo button at the bottom, and then centers her three children in the screen, their eyes glued to the television at the other end of the room; Jessica is holding Izabel in her lap while Andy is lying on his stomach next to them. _A decade of_ _spending the whole day lounging around the house with my beautiful babies on Mother's Day and I'm still loving and craving every single second of it. Jessica, Andrew, and Izabel, you kids are the best things to happen to me and your dad and you all make me happier than I ever thought possible. Thank you for letting me be your mama and watch you grow. I love all three of you so much. #JessicaKatherine #AndrewPhillip #IzabelCharlotte #ilovemylife_

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **As you probably guessed, this one-shot didn't take place within the actual story that was written, but that's a-okay. There are probably going to be a few like this because I have so many ideas. :) And if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see, if it works with the universe, I'll consider writing it. :)**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


	3. Bit by the Bug

**Hey babes! Back again with a new one for the Hollywood!AU for ya. This one was pretty fun to write and I think you'll like it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Joining us on the carpet right now is Skye Ward, the star of the movie that's premiering here tonight. Welcome, thanks for speaking with us."

"No problem," Skye says with a polite smile. "Thank you for having me."

"So, another big movie premiere, nothing new for you at all. But what's been going through your head tonight while on the carpet?"

"I'm glad the filming is long over and I'm able to be back home with my family," she says with a small laugh. "I was out in Utah for a few months filming, so it was hard being away from home for so long. I try not to do projects that take me too far from my kids for long periods of time, especially since they're still so young, but this movie was just so amazing from the start. When I read the script for the first time I knew I wanted to be a part of it somehow. But I'm honestly just really glad to be back home with my family."

"That's great. And speaking of family, I heard that you've brought some of your family to the premiere with you."

Skye smiles and nods. "I did, yeah. I brought my best friend Jemma, who's practically my sister since we've known each other forever. She's been to a few other premieres before with me, so it's nothing too new for her. And I also brought my mom."

"And this is her first Hollywood premiere, as I understand it."

Skye nods again. "It is. She's always been extremely supportive of my career since the very beginning, and has seen everything I've been in, even if it wasn't her usual style. But with this movie, it's so deeply rooted in mother daughter relationships, that I really wanted her to come to this one with me so we can experience it together."

"That's wonderful. We all know you have a pretty close relationship with your parents, as evidenced by your social media and various interviews, is that something that initially drew you to this movie?"

She nods once more. "Oh definitely. This is such an incredible story about a mother and daughter finding their way back to one another, against all odds and after so many years, and it really hit me hard while making this. I think it's because I have such a close relationship with my own mom, and have two young daughters myself. As soon as I was home and got to see my husband and kids, I went straight to my mom and just hugged her while I cried for a good five minutes."

"Wow."

She laughs quietly. "Yeah. We had a good laugh about it afterwards, but I just really needed that after the heaviness that came from shooting this movie."

"Well I can definitely say that I'm looking forward to seeing this one. The trailers made it look really great."

Skye smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course. Have a great time inside."

Skye gives a small nod and then hands the microphone over to someone as she steps down off of the platform.

She follows the people hired to manage the carpet to make sure everything runs smoothly, and makes her way toward her mother and best friend.

She takes a deep breath when she reaches them. "So how'd I do?"

"Fantastic," Jemma tells her with a smile. "Absolutely fantastic. Just like always."

"You were great up there, Skye," Melinda adds.

Skye smiles. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, Jem. So, should we go inside now and find our seats for the movie?" She moves toward the theatre doors and leads both women through.

"Skye, sweetheart, how well do you know the photographers and reporters out there?" Melinda asks once they're inside.

Skye rolls her eyes playfully. "Geez, mom. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I know every photographer and reporter out there."

"I think his name was Steve Rogers."

"Oh, wait, I uh, I actually do know him." She smiles sheepishly. "He's done the promo shots for a few of the movies I've done. He's a sweet guy. And really talented, one of the best."

"I see. Well, he came over and talked to me while you were doing your interview."

"Really?"

Melinda nods. "Mm-hmm. He told me that he saw me posing on the carpet with you and thinks I look like a natural. He offered me a spot in a new shoot he's working on."

"Wait, seriously?" Skye asks.

Melinda nods. "Yes."

"Wow. That's great, mom. I think you should do it."

"You do?"

Skye nods. "Absolutely. I'll think it'll be a fun experience for you."

Melinda smiles. "Then I'll call him tomorrow to set something up."

"Great." She takes a deep breath. "Alright, should we actually go find our seats now? We want to get the best seats we can for this one."

.

.

.

"No." Skye shakes her head again adamantly. "You are not taking my seven year old daughter out of school for an entire day so she can go to a photo shoot with you."

"Oh, it's just for one day, Skye. I hardly ever get to spend any time with the kids anymore since they're in school."

Skye rolls her eyes. "You see them all the time, mom."

"Not as much as I did when they weren't in school and you and Grant were busy during the day. Just let me take her this one day, Skye. It'll be a one-time thing, I promise. And it's almost the end of the school year anyways. It won't do that much harm."

Skye purses her lips in thought and then sighs. "Fine."

Melinda smiles. "Excellent. Jessica," she calls through the house to her eldest grandchild.

Jessica comes bounding down the staircase a few seconds later and grins when she sees Melinda. "Nana!" She darts across the floor and wraps her arms tightly around the older woman.

Melinda smiles and hugs her back. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

Jessica leans back to look up at her. "Good."

"Hey, Jessie," Skye speaks up, getting her daughters attention. "Do you want to spend the day with Nana on Friday?"

"After school?" Jessica asks.

Skye shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "No, angel, you'd be taking the day off of school to spend the whole day with Nana. How does that sound?"

Jessica turns and smiles up at Melinda. "Awesome."

Melinda smiles as well. "Then it's settled. I'll be by Friday morning to get her."

"Yeah, okay." She looks at her eldest daughter. "Go find your brother and ask him to help you set the dinner table, please."

Jessica nods. "Okay." She gives Melinda a quick hug around the legs and smiles up at her. "Thanks, Nana."

Melinda smiles back at her. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Jessica smiles at her once more before turning and making her way back up the stairs in search of her younger brother.

"You better not make me regret letting you take her to that photoshoot," Skye says to her mother.

* * *

"There's our star for the day."

Melinda smiles as she enters the room, holding tightly to her granddaughters' hand. "Hello, Steve," she says to the photographer. "It's great to see you again."

Steve gives her a small nod. "Likewise. I'm so thrilled you agreed to do this. Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you?"

"This is my granddaughter Jessica," Melinda tells him. "I managed to convince her mother to let me bring her here for the day."

The man smiles. "That's great. We're going to have an incredible time today. We've got a lot of really great outfits for you to wear during the shoot today. And I know this is your first ever photo shoot, so I just want you to relax and have fun with it."

Melinda smiles. "I think I can do that."

Steve smiles back. "Excellent. Let's get you over into hair and makeup, and then wardrobe."

"Come on, Jess." Melinda grabs a hold of Jessica's hand and leads her toward the hair and makeup area at one end of the large room. "Time to have some fun."

Jessica smiles wide. "Awesome."

.

.

.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jessica calls through the house as she steps inside, Melinda right behind her.

"There's my beautiful girl," Skye says with a smile, entering the room and pulling Jessica into a hug. She smiles up at Melinda. "Hey, mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"So how'd it go?" Skye asks the two of them.

"It was so much fun, mom," Jessica says with a wide smile.

Skye raises a brow. "Really? I didn't think watching Nana take a bunch of pictures for hours on end could be so exciting."

"I got to take pictures too."

Skye's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jessica continues to smile up at her mom as she explains. "Nana was taking pictures and I was watching and then Steve asked me if I wanted to take some pictures too. So the ladies that did Nana's hair and makeup did mine too and they let me take some pictures with Nana and then by myself. It was so cool, mom."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, angel. Now go upstairs and get washed up, dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay." She turns to Melinda and hugs her tightly around the legs. "Thanks for taking me with you today, Nana."

Melinda smiles and hugs her back, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "You're welcome, Jess. I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Me too." She steps back and then runs up the stairs to wash up.

"I'm glad you two had fun today, mom," Skye says with a small smile.

"So am I," Melinda replies. "I just figured that she's getting older and eventually she won't want to spend as much time with me or your father."

"That's ridiculous, mom, and you know it. You're her Nana, and she loves you."

"Yes, I know she does," Melinda says. She lets out a breath. "Well, I should probably be going now, your father's at home by himself. I'll see you later." She steps forward to pull her daughter into a hug.

"Of course. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetheart." Melinda steps back from the hug and then gives her daughter a small smile before turning and making her way back out of the house.

"Where's Nana?" Jessica asks as she descends the stairs again. "She had to get home. But you'll see her again soon."

"I know. What's for dinner?"

Skye leans down and scoops her daughter into her arms. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and ask your dad?" she suggests.

Jessica smiles. "Okay."

Skye smiles back and then carries her daughter into the kitchen where Grant is standing at the stove cooking dinner.

"Hi daddy," Jessica speaks up, getting his attention.

"Hey, angel," Grant greets his daughter with a smile over his shoulder. "Did you have fun with Nana today?"

Jessica nods. "Yeah. It was so much fun, dad. I even got to take pictures like Nana."

"That's awesome, Jess. And you know, your mom gets to do photoshoots like that sometimes too."

"I know." Jessica turns her head to looks at Skye. "Do you like doing photoshoots, mom?"

Skye shrugs. "Usually. They can be pretty fun a lot of the time."

"Well I like it," Jessica says, sliding down out of Skye's arms. She walks over to the counter and carefully grabs the stack of plates. "I think I wanna be famous like you, mom," she states. "Then I can do lots of photo shoots too." She turns and makes her way over to the table, beginning to set it.

Skye looks over at her husband with wide eyes. "I promise I didn't put her up to that. But it's very possible that my mom could have."

"Max!" they hear Jessica screech and then her feet pad across the hardwood floor as she approaches the dog. "Max, I'm gonna be famous like mom one day, then I can take all kinds of photoshoots and maybe the person who takes the pictures will be cute like Steve." She lets out a quiet giggle.

"Okay," Skye says, continuing to look at her husband. "I swear I didn't tell her to say that, and we're probably doomed."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **If there are any particular scenes from the Hollywood!AU that you'd like to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
